The truth
by Bubbleswine
Summary: unexpected's side story. cuma selingan. kebenaran diantara keempat orang yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sehun. Luhan. Kai. Yixing. EXO.


_**The truth.**_

_**Sehun as main cast.**_

_**With Jongin, Luhan and Yixing.**_

_**Unexpected's side story.**_

.

.

.

"Sehun, si tiang Choi itu memanggilku. Kau tidak apakan kutinggal sendiri? Aku janji akan sebentar"

Sehun menoleh dari buku yang baru saja ingin diraihnya, "tentu. Kau seperti bicara pada siapa saja."

"Oke, baiklah. Hanya sebentar kok!" teriak Jongin sambil sedikit berlari dikoridor—dan langsung berjalan pelan sambil bergumam maaf karena ditegur pihak perpustakaan.

"Dasar." Sehun kembali mengambil buku yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Buku dengan sampul bewarna oranye terang yang mencolok.

"_The truth" _ucap Sehun membaca judul buku tersebut.

Sehun bersikap acuh dan membawa buku tersebut ke tempat duduk terdekat disana. Perpustakaan hari ini begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang lalu lalang dan tidak berniat membaca ditempat. Sehun menghela nafas berat dan membuka halaman pertamanya.

* * *

_**Kau ingin tau kebenarannya?**_

_**Kau ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

_**Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?**_

* * *

Sehun tertawa kecil—sedikit meremehkan, membaca halaman pertama yang hanya berisi tiga baris dan seolah mengejek dirinya. "ya. Aku ingin tau tentan perasaan mereka." Gumam sehun.

* * *

_**Tentang apa?**_

_**Perasaan yang sesungguhnya?**_

_**Temanmu? Saudaramu? Atau orang yang kau cintai?**_

* * *

Sudut bibir sehun semakin terangkat dengan aneh, dia seolah berbicara dengan buku ini.

Matanya mencari ke sudut sudut, dan jawabannya adalah tidak ada orang disana.

Dia sebenarnya sudah akan mengembalikan buku ini ketempat semula, tapi ada suatu rasa penasaran yang membuatnya berkata, "Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, _apa yang kulakukan¸_batinnya. Jari lentiknya membuka halaman berikutnya.

.

.

.

"_**Jongin!"**_

"_**A-Aku menyukaimu."**_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa dia tiba tiba bisa disini? Diantara Jongin dan—siapa perempuan ini?

"_**Maaf. Maaf sekali, tapi aku menyukai orang lain."**_

Sehun terkejut, apa kedua orang ini tidak bisa melihatnya? Dia menoleh kearah perempuan tadi—sekarang dia tersenyum begitu pahit. Dia tau benar kalau senyum itu terlalu dibuat buat.

"_**Ah—baiklah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, tapi—"**_

"_**Ya?"**_

"_**Boleh aku tau siapa yang kau sukai? Aku hanya penasaran. Sungguh."**_

Sehun kembali menatap kearah Jongin yang sekarang sedang tersenyum malu malu sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri dan melihat kearah kakinya.

"_**Dia temanku. Sudah empat tahun dia menjadi sahabatku. Anaknya polos, menggemaskan sekali."**_

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya.

"_**Oh Sehun?"**_

Sehun membulatkan matanya, dia mendongak dan menatap kearah perempuan itu—AH! Itu teman sekelasnya. Atau mungkin pernah jadi teman sekelasnya. Mereka berpisah kelas saat naik ke Junior high school seperti sekarang.

"_**Apa sebegitu jelasnya?"**_

"_**Tentu saja!"**_ perempuan itu tertawa kecil, _**"Kau selalu memperhatikannya. Dia saja yang tidak sadar."**_

"_**Tidak. Aku sudah memberitahunya tentang perasaanku."**_

"_**Lalu?"**_

"_**yah begitulah. Aku ditolak. Dia lebih ingin jadi temanku saja."**_

Pipi sehun memerah kembali, ini sepertinya kisah tiga tahun lalu? Dasi Jongin masih bewarna biru—yang berarti dia masih tahun pertama disekolah ini. Sedangkan dasi yang sehun pakai sudah bewarna hijau. Yang artinya dia sudah di tahun ajaran terakhir.

"_**Mungkin dia belum mengerti soal perasaan seperti itu. Kau tau? Kita masih disekolah dasar kan waktu itu? Hahaha"**_

Jongin tersenyum simpul, _**"Tidak. Aku yakin bahwa anak sekecil dan sepolos itu sudah mengerti. Dia sudah duluan jatuh cinta sebelum itu."**_

"_**Bagaimana kau tau?"**_

Jongin tersenyum, _**"Karena aku mencintainya."**_

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang ulang, dia melihat kesekelilingnya, hanya ada satu petugas perpustakaan yang sedang mengolah beberapa berkas tak jauh darinya. _Apa dia bermimpi?_

* * *

**Bagaimana? Apa itu sanggup untuk membuatmu mengerti kalau sahabatmu itu mencintaimu dari dulu?**

* * *

Satu lagi baris kalimat yang membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri membuka lembar selanjutnya sambil berbisik, "Apa yang sebenarnya Yixing gege sembunyikan? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau memberitahu perasaan yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Sehun sudah memejamkan mata saat membalik lembaran kertas tersebut, begitu terbuka, dia sudah berada dicafetaria yang sedikit familiar. –Cafetaria kampus tempat Yixing dan Luhan.

Matanya menoleh mencari cari dimana Sang gege berada, dan dia menemukan rambut coklat terang milik yixing disudut ruangan. Dia berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat dibelakang orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Yixing.

"_**Aku tau kau menyukai seseorang."**_

Sehun tersenyum miris, tanpa melihat siapa yang ada didepannya juga dia tau kalau suara itu milik Luhan.

"_**Kata siapa? Tidak."**_

"_**Huh"**_ Luhan memutar bola matanya, _**"Aku mengenalmu. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang kalau kau sudah mengenalku sejak lahir kan? Kalau begitu itu berlaku juga untukku."**_

"_**Tapi aku benar benar tidak sedang menyukai orang lain."**_

Sehun melihat dengan serius wajah Yixing. Wajahnya begitu tenang.

"_**Kau bohong. Dan aku tau kau menyukai orang yang dekat denganmu. Mungkin juga denganku. Berarti hanya ada dua orang."**_

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Dia memilih duduk diatas meja yang berada disebelahnya—toh tidak ad yang melihat.

"_**Oh ya? Siapa menurutmu?"**_

"_**Junmyun. Si malaikat dari kelas setelah kita itu. Kau terlihat dekat dengannya. Dan dia juga teman mainku bersama Minseok."**_

"_**Huh. Lalu? Yang satu lagi?"**_

"_**Jongin."**_

Mata sehun melebar, bagaimana bisa Luhan berfikir seperti itu?

"_**Kenapa Jongin?"**_

"_**Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan caramu melihat Jongin. Mungkin orang biasa tidak tau. Tapi aku tau. Yah semacam caramu memandang gebetanmu dulu. Siapa namanya? Yang tinggi itu?"**_

"_**jangan bahas dia. Dan kenapa Jongin? Kenapa tidak—"**_

"_**Tidak apa?"**_

"_**Kau tau, saat kau bilang yang menjadi sasaran itu adalah orang yang dekat dengan kita bertiga, kukira kau akan menjawab Sehun."**_

"_**Kau menyukai sehun?"**_

Yixing tertawa kecil. _**"Tidak. Aku tidak akan merebut didi kesayanganmu."**_

"_**Ap—dia bukan!"**_

Yixing tertawa menggoda, _**"Yakin? Aku benar benar mengenalmu, Lulu~"**_

"_**Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."**_

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, apa yang yixing bilang tadi? Aish. Dia terlalu lama berada dikorea dan melupakan bahasa cina yang sedang dipakai oleh kedua gegenya itu. Tapi dia yakin itu membicarakannya. Siapa lagi 'adik' yang dibicarakannya kalau bukan dia? Karena Yixing gege itu anak tunggal.

"_**Ya. Aku menyukainya."**_

"_**Yang mana?"**_

Yixing tersenyum manis, _**"Tebak sendiri. Aku dan dirimu sudah menyebutkan namanya disalah satu dari tiga orang tersebut"**_

"_**Yixing!"**_

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dia sudah kembali sadar dan menatap lembaran halaman yang terbuka.

* * *

_**Kau hanya bisa melihat sampai disitu.**_

_**Perasaannya akan berubah—atau mungkin tidak, seiring bagaimana sang waktu dan takdir akan membawanya nanti.**_

* * *

"Luhan. Aku mau tau dengan kebenaran perasaan Luhan

* * *

_**Karena ini akan menganggu takdirmu, maka kau harus bisa menyampaikan kebenaran dulu.**_

_**Kau harus menyampaikan kebenaran itu dan membuatnya menjadi kunci untuk membuka pikiran dan kebenaran tentang orang itu.**_

* * *

"Caranya?" Sehun kemudian memukul dahinya pelan, dia sudah seperti orang abnormal sekarang berbicara dengan Buku.

* * *

_**Tuliskan jawabanmu.**_

_**Dan pertanyaannya adalah:**_

_**Kenapa kau mencintai orang itu? Kau tau itu sudah sangat salah.**_

_**Sesama jenis. Berhubungan darah.**_

_**Kau pikir orang tuamu akan senang?**_

_**Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang tuamu?**_

* * *

Sehun terdiam. Dan ini adalah halaman terakhir. Karena langsung terikat kuat dengan hard cover dibagian belakang. Tadinya dia sudah akan menutup buku ini dan membiarkan pertanyaan bodoh yang menusuk itu, tapi lagi lagi ego-nya menang dan dia memutuskan untuk mengambil pulpen tak jauh dari sana. Menuliskan jawabannya.

* * *

_**Aku tidak tau.**_

_**Aku mencintainya begitu saja.**_

_**Aku mencintainya terlalu cepat. Mungkin. Karena harusnya waktu itu aku belum cukup mengerti tentang segala hal tentang percintaan.**_

_**Aku masih kecil dan tak tau apa apa tapi sudah mengclaim kalau aku mencintainya.**_

_**Aku tidak tau kenapa.**_

_**Rasanya walaupun dia membenciku, ada rasa damai yang bisa kudapat saat dia tersenyum.**_

_**Aku menyayangi orang tuaku. Sungguh.**_

_**Aku mencintai mereka. Dan aku juga mencintai Luhan ge.**_

_**Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dengan semua kesalahan yang kuperbuat, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menyerah dan membiarkan diriku dibawa takdir.**_

_**Aku yakin takdir punya rencana. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh secepat itu pada saudara kandungku sendiri kalau takdir tidak punya rencana tentang selanjutnya.**_

_**Dan soal yang terakhir, aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku sendiri.**_

_**At least, God never make any mistake rite?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ruang bersalin?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Selesai menulis tadi, dia langsung seperti terbawa lagi ketempat ini. Dia menoleh kearah dua anak kecil yang sedang berbicara serius didekat pintu bersalin ini.

Salah satunya menangis, dan satunya lagi sedang memeluk temannya itu.

_**"Hiks..aku benci dia Xingie, dia mengambil semuanya dariku"**_

Jantung sehun berdebar kencang. Dia seperti mengenal suara ini.

_**"Siapa?"**_

_**"makhluk yang sedang mama coba keluarkan dari perutnya"**_

Sehun tersenyum miris. Itu Luhan. Dan Yixing.

Sehun menyentuh dada kirinya yang serasa berdenyut kuat. Sakit.

Bahkan Luhan membencinya saat dia bahkan belum lahir kedunia ini?

Sehun menatap dengan pandangan sayu saat melihat papanya sedang berbicara pada Luhan. Dia tersenyum miris saat laki laki paruh baya itu berkata, "_**Dia bilang kalau adikmu itu bicara kalau dia sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari kami berdua"**_

Tadinya Sehun sudah akan pergi keluar dan berharap buku sialan itu akan membawanya kedalam dunia nyata kembali. Tapi dia melihat Yixing yang masih berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya lurus kearah mata. Luhan dan ayahnya sudah masuk kedalam ruang bersalin ibunya.

"_**Gege siapa?"**_

Sehun ingin tertawa. Orang yang selama ini dipanggilnya gege sekarang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi yixing, _**"Kau bisa melihatku?"**_

Yixing mengangguk lucu.

"_**Kalau begitu jangan bilang siapa siapa, okay? Aku adalah malaikat penjaga dari adik baru Luhan."**_

Mata yixing berbinar binar, _**"malaikat?"**_

Sehun mengangguk dan menuntun yixing masuk kedalam ruang bersalin tadi.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan sedang menjulurkan jarinya untuk Sehun genggam. Ternyata cerita Yixing dan orang tuanya benar.

Sehun ingin sekali mengabadikannya. Memberhentikan waktu hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Luhan bisa tersenyum begitu tulusnya. Untuknya.

"_**Lulu, kau menyayanginya?"**_

Sehun menoleh kearah ibunya yang masih berbaring lemah.

Sehun kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang menatap Sehun yang masih bayi itu dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan, _**"iya."**_

Sehun merasakan dirinya akan ditarik kembali kedunia nyata, kemana dia seharusnya, tapi dia mendengar bagaimana Luhan berbisik didalam pikirannya, _**"bahkan mungkin aku akan jatuh—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun duduk tegap memandang buku tersebut. Dia bahkan belum mendengar semua isi pikiran Luhan.

"Cih. Aku akan membawanya kerumah!"

Sehun berbicara tidak jelas dengan muka ditekuk dan memberikan buku tersebut pada penjaga perpustakaan. "kau Oh Sehun?"

"Iya."

"Ah, Buku ini dibuat khusus untukmu, untung saja kau datang hari ini. Ini." Perempuan itu menyerahkan bukunya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, saat dia memandang langsung kearah perempuan itu, matanya membulat, _itu perempuan yang tadi menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin!_

"Kita mengenal?"

"Ahaha, kukira kau lupa padaku. Iya. Aku sedang menggantikan tugas jaga kakakku disini."

"Ah, ini buku untukku? Dari siapa?"

"Pemilik perpustakaan ini. Dia bilang berikan padamu. Tapi hanya boleh diberikan saat kau sendiri yang mengambilnya."

"Kenapa?"

Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari lift. Masih membolak balik cover buku tersebut. Dia bisa saja bertabrakan dengan palang pembatas kalau tangan jongin tidak menahannya.

"perhatikan langkahmu"

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum, "maaf."

"Apa itu? Kau meminjam buku?"

"Tidak. Ini diberikan untukku. Dan Jongin! Isinya aneh sekali! Ini tentang—"

"Tentang?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "tentang—apa yah? Tadi sepertinya banyak yang ingin kuceritakan."

"Kau ngelindur?"

"Tidak" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku semakin tidak enak kalau memikirkan kau lebih mencintai Luhan ge daripada aku."

"Jongin. Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas hal itu!"

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan dalam diam. Sehun sendiri mencoba untuk menerka nerka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan buku tadi?

Dia membuka buku itu, hanya sebuah cerita. Itu novel dengan judul _The Truth._

.

.

.

Sehun duduk dikursinya. Dia akan pergi liburan dengan ketiga orang terdekatnya. Dan sama sekali tidak tau tujuan. Yixing menarik dan mendorong mereka bertiga tanpa sedikitpun memberi Clue akan kemana mereka. Melihat saja tidak bisa di board depan ruang tunggu. Menyebalkan.

Dia lebih memilih mengeluarkan ipodnya dan akan memasang headsetnya, kalau tidak mendengar Luhan berkata ketus disebelahnya, **"Tak kusangka. Demi cintapun dia mengorbankanku."**

Sehun menoleh singkat, lalu membuka tasnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ada buku oranye yang dulu itu?

Dia membukanya perlahan. Langsung dibagian akhirnya.

* * *

_**Kau akan menemui takdir itu.**_

_**Selamat bersenang senang dimusim panas yang penuh hujan.**_

_**Semua masalah cinta kalian akan terungkap, dan takdir akan menjawab doa kalian berempat.**_

_**::Kim.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The end.**


End file.
